The Prestige
The Prestige is an illegal endurance race, spanning from the Soleanna boondocks to Empire City , which is about 3,500 miles. The Prestige begins at 7:00 AM, on the second Sunday in July bienially (once every 2 years) This is considered one of the deadliest street races in the world, claiming at least one life bienially. The race takes 2 days to complete, the time may vary based on the speed of one person's vehicle. History The Prestige was first held in 1985, originally set spanning from Seaside Hill to Mazuri . In the very beginning, there were only 70 racers participating, and today, over 260 racers are competing and battling for first place. The most disasterous Prestige race was in 1997, when one racer in a McLaren F1 crashes into the scuplture thingy in Soleanna, resulting in a fire, explosion, and collateral damage. This killed himself, and 30 other spectators, injuring +200 more. In 2014, Martin goes to the Prestige to try to win Blaze The Cat's heart against his brother's wishes, warning him not to race. He says to Tesla "Life's a circuit. Once you start, you have to finish. I want to die a hero's death, doing what I love." 30% in the race, Martin was tagged by Vert , another racer, who was discreetly paid to kill him. Martin's car capsizes , and the roll cage collapses, crushing and instantly killing Martin before the car explodes. The body was not found, and all there was left of his remains was his singed jacket. Vehicle Groups In the Prestige, each car is sent to a group, and given a certain secondary color, and this is based on their performance. We call this vehicle groups. There are 4 vehicle groups, and the driver must be in first of their vehicle group to win. There can be only 4 winners. GT group GT groups, also known as exotics, contain vehicles that are expensive and go over 190 MPH, or 313.822 KPH, like the Ford GT and the Pagani Zonda. These cars are more sensitive to fatal and terminal crashes, and more prominent to explosions or fires. Sports group Sports groups are not as fast as GTs are, sicne they only go no faster than 180 miles on hour, and are also inexpensive. The Porsche Boxster and the Chevrolet Camaro are good examples. Lightweight group Lightweight groups contain vehicles that are ultra-light, and are ment only for trackday use, like the Caterham 7 and the BAC Mono. Hyper group Hyper groups contain the fastest cars in the world, like the Bugatti Veyron and the Hennesey Venom. Routes The routes in the Prestige changed over the years. Seaside Hill to Mazuri, 1985 - 1993 Apotos to Grand Metropolis , 1993 - 1999 Grand Metropolis to Soleanna, 1999 - 2003 Soleanna to Empite City, 2003 - present Checkpoints Soleanna The start of the race. There are cobblestone roads, cliffs, forests, and somewhat a castle. Radical Trainstation There are large bridges, aqueducts, and trains that pass by. Tall cliffs cover the sky. White Acropolis Steep hills and narrow roads covered in barren snow. There is a base nearby that you must drive through. Soleanna Highway A long, wide motorway with cars and pedestrians that pose as obstacles. There is road work you must drive through. This is where Martin crashes. Dusty Desert A large desert with tall mesas with deep quicksand and monuments that colllapse and fall on the road. There are tall chasms and cliffs with falling boulders and debris. Green Plains A flat country road with some twists and turns. Traffic appears of of nowhere. Land Bridge A bridge made completely out of earth that connects Northamer to Efrika. Mazuri A lot of red dirt covers the road. There are talls trees and large boulders. Elephants and zebras usually cross the road, posing as road hazards. Adabat A large tropical island. There are jungles with trees, vines, and cliffs so tall that they almost cover the sky. Destroyed monuments fall on the road, posing as hazards. Spagonia A large city with cobblestone roads. There are many plazas, and buildings. Empire City The final leg of the Prestige. There are tall buildings, monuments, parks, and wide roads. Category:Species (Group)